Yamanaka's Florist
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Florist! Temukan bunga-bunga segar yang bisa membawamu ke hadapan cinta sejatimu./Sasusaku/Warning/DLDR/Happy Reading /Review?
1. Chapter 1

**As Sakura 'Haruno' Uchiha's birthday gift,**

 **Sakura's Lover present,**

 **Yamanaka's Florist**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story own by Sakura's Lover**

 **Warning: Typo(s), ngebosenin, OOC, aneh, gaje, ga keraa feel, dll**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Dia menatap puas bunga-bunga amarilys yang baru saja ia siram. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan berkelopak besar itu nampak segar, dengan tetesan air yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi. Setelah dirasa cukup, gadis cantik itu berjalan ke konter , melihat-lihat tempelan _sticky note_ berisi pesanan bunga para pelanggannya. Untuk hari ini ternyata tidak banyak pesanan, hanya dua buket bunga dan sebuah karangan bunga untuk pernikahan saja. Sepertinya hari ini gadis cantik pemilik toko bunga itu bisa sedikit bersantai.

Klining Klining!

Bel pintu masuk toko berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis manis berhelaian _soft pink_ memasuki tokonya dengan sebuah senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum menyambut pelanggan setianya itu.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan!" sapa gadis itu ceria, yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah Ino si pemilik toko bunga.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino heran kepada gadis bernama Sakura itu. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan konter Ino.

"Aku mendapat shift malam, Ino-chan. Karena itu aku ingin memesan seperti biasanya kepadamu. Aku ingin menjenguk ayahku," jawab Sakura ceria.

"Bunga tulip kuning lima tangkai, kan?" Tanya Ino memastikan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh lawan bicaranya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino langsung berjalan ke arah pot berisi bunga tulip kuning potong yang masih segar. Dengan cekatan, Ino memilih, menyusun, dan memasangkan pita dengan cekatan pada bunga-bunga itu. Tidak lama, tulip-tulip itu telah hadir di hadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan! Seperti biasa, bunga yang dirangkai tanganmu selalu nampak indah dan berkelas," puji Sakura dengan senyum mengembang ketika menerima bunga pesanannya.

"Terima kasih. Itulah tugas seorang _florist_ , membuat bunga tampak semakin indah," ujar Ino senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar ayahmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino lagi sambil duduk di kursi konter.

Senyum Sakura lambat lain menjadi lengkungan ke bawah, tanda ia murung. Gadis dengan mata sehijau klorofil itu menatap sedih bunga di tangannya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Belum membaik, beliau masih belum sadar," Sakura bersuara lirih.

Ino menatap iba pelanggan setianya ini. Ayah Sakura memang memiliki penyakit struk sejak dua tahun yang lalu, hingga tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas apapun. Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu membeli bunga tulip kuning di tokonya setiap hari untuk ayahnya yang sakit, membuat gadis cantik itu menjadi pelanggan setianya sampai sekarang. Dan Ino dengar, sejak tiga hari yang lalu ayah Sakut koma sehingga terpaksa menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit pusat.

Ino turut prihatin dengan keadaan ayah Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayahnya yang mengalami hal tersebut. Pasti hatinya akan hancur, seperti Sakura sekarang ini. Namun gadis ini entah kenapa masih bisa membagikan keceriaannya kepada orang lain meski dia sedang bersedih, membuat Ino kagum pada kepribadiaannya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Ino mengelus pelan bahu Sakura, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku yakin ayahmu akan sembuh, Sakura. Teruslah berdoa dan berharap. Bukankah itu sebabnya kau selalu membawakan bunga tulip kuning kepada ayahmu, harapan yang besar agar ayahmu sembuh?" ujar Ino dengan penuh kelembutan. Sakura menatap Ino sejenak, air matanya sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Dia sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Ino. Akhirnya gadis dengan warna rambut seindah bunga Sakura yang baru mekar itu tersenyum sambil menyeka setetes air matanya yang jauh di pipi.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan, kau adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku," ujar Sakura. Tanpa pendahuluan, dia langsung memeluk Ino, membuat bunga yang baru saja dibelinya jatuh ke meja konter. Ino sedikit kaget, tapi selanjutnya dia langsung membalas dekapan Sakura dengan hangat. Dia juga senang bisa menjadi sahabat gadis ini, gadis tegar, kuat dan ceria, yang bahkan bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di baliknya, hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Ino lakukan terus-menerus.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan dan saling bertukar senyum, Sakura pun pamit. Setelah membayar bunga yang dibelinya, dia pun pergi dengan bunga tulip kuning dalam dekapannya. Ino selanjutnya kembali kepada kesibukannya selepas kepergian Sakura. Gadis cantik bermanik sapphire itu pergi ke bagian bunga potong, manyusun bunga-bunga daffodil segar dan meletakannya di vas keramik besar. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan bunga-bunga yang lainnya. Dia begitu tekun dengan pekerjaannya ini. Benar kata Sakura, segala bunga yang dirawat tangan telaten Ino terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan, bukti betapa besarnya cinta Ino yang ia curahkan kepada setiap tangkai bunga yang dirawatnya.

Klining Klining!

Bel toko kembali berbunyi, membuat Ino menoleh. Seorang pria tampan bersetelan jas hitam memasuki pintu toko. Matanya yang sewarna jelaga mengamati sekeliling, seolah memindai setiap bunga di toko ini. Dengan senyum, Ino menghampiri salah satu pelanggannya itu.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Florist. Tidak biasanya Anda ke sini pagi-pagi, Sasuke-kun," ujar Ino ramah.

"Hn, aku sekalian lewat sini," jawab sang pelanggan yang memiliki ekspresi datar. "Kau punya itu?" Tanya Sasuke to the point, tanpa basa-basi.

Ino tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab. "Ya, kebetulan semalam baru saja datang. Tapi yang ini bukan dari Jepang, tapi dari Australia. Harganya sangat mahal, jadi aku hanya bisa menyediakannya sebanyak tiga tangkai. Ini khusus untukmu saja lho, Sasuke-kun," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Ia menunduk ke bawah konter, mengambil vas berisi tiga tangkai bunga mawar biru di dalamnya. Dia pun menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang masih setia bertampang datar.

"Hn, aku akan membayarnya seharga 3 kali lipat karena kau sudah repot-repot memesannya dari Australia," ujar Sasuke lalu merogoh dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun, harga bunga ini sangat mahal tanpa perlu kau bayar tiga kali lipat," tolak Ino. Meski Ino tahu Sasuke merupakan orang kaya, namun dia tidak mau menjual sesuatu melebihi harga standart. Itu sudah menjadi prinsip dagangnya sejak dulu.

"Tidak, aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Aku sangat membutuhkan bunga ini," Sasuke menyerahkan seratus ribu yen kepada Ino, membuat Ino menatap lelaki itu tidak habis pikir. Dasar lelaki kebanyakan uang

"Padahal aku masih punya banyak bunga mawar merah segar sebagai ganti kalau-kalau bunga mawar biru itu tidak berhasil kudapatkan. Dan kau tahu, mawar merah jauh lebih murah dari pada mawar biru," pungkas Ino sambil membuat nota.

"Hn, harga bukan masalah untukku. Dan lagi, aku hanya membutuhkan mawar biru, bukan yang lain," ujar Sasuke tegas sambil menerima nota dari Ino. "Kalau sudah waktunya, aku baru akan memberikan mawar merah," lanjut Sasuke setengah berbisik, yang masih dapat didengar Ino.

"Perempuan yang kau beri bunga ini sangatlah beruntung. Jadi kapankah kau mengganti warna mawar yang kau beli?" goda Ino dengan tampang jahil.

Sasuke mendengus, dia mengambil bunga mawar biru yang sudah diikat dengan pita itu dari dalam vas lalu menentengnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti, karena aku selalu memesan bunga dari tokomu," ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu, pergi dari toko Ino. Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sebagai respons.

Pria itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah empat kali pria yang wajahnya sangat tampan itu membeli mawar biru dari tokonya, bahkan memborongnya. Ino tidak tahu kepada siapa bunga mawar langka dan mahal itu diberikan Sasuke, yang jelas wanita itu pastilah wanita yang ia sukai. Setiap minggu, Sasuke akan memesan mawar biru kepada Ino, yang terkadang membuat Ino sedikit kelimpungan karena susahnya memesan mawar yang jumlahnya terbatas itu. Tapi tidak mengapa. Hitung-hitung membantu salah satu pelanggannya secara tidak langsung, bukan?

Setelahnya, Ino pun kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda, merangkai pesanan buket bunga kepada pelanggannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klining!

Ino tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura memasuki tokonya. Seperti biasa, gadis cantik bermanik klorofil itu tersenyum ceria, meski jelas sekali guratan lelah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sore sekali, Sakura? Lembur?" Tanya Ino ketika Sakura duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya, tadi ada pasien mendadak. Karena hari ini aku sedang piket, aku yang harus menanganinya," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Repot juga ya menjadi seorang dokter," Ino pergi ke belakang konter, lalu kembali membawa dua gelas _ocha_ panas yang masih mengepulkan uap. Ia pun menyuguhkannya di hadapan Sakura, yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Sehabis ini kau ingin menjenguk ayahmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah sakit. Ibuku hari ini harus pergi ke rumah sepupunya karena ada keperluan. Aku akan pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mandi dan makan malam, serta mengambil baju," jelas Sakura seraya menyeruput thenya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan pesananmu dulu," Ino beranjak dari konter, lalu berjalan ke vas bunga tulip.

"Ino-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? Kau kan ahlinya soal bunga, aku yakin kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku," kata Sakura dari konter ketika Ino sedng mengikat bunga pesanan Sakura.

"Ya, silahkan tanyakan saja," jawab Ino, masih sibuk merangkai bunga.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti dari bunga mawar biru?"

Plang!

Tanpa sadar Ino menjatuhkan gunting yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memotong pita. Ino begitu kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya soal bunga mawar biru? Wajah Sasuke langsung lewat dipikirannya.

"Ino-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Suara apa tadi yang jatuh?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, membuat Ino langsung tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ah, hanya gunting, Sakura," jawab Ino buru-buru, kemudian mengambil kembali gunting besi yang baru saja ia jatuhkan ke lantai, lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia pun kembali ke konter, mendapati Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sejujurnya Ino pun sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya soal mawar biru. Apakah gadis itu baru saja mendapatkan mawar biru? Jangan-jangan mawar biru itu mawar yang dibeli Sasuke dari tokonya? Berbagai macam spekulasi berkeliaran di benaknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal bunga mawar biru, Sakura? Apa seseorang memberikan bunga itu kepadamu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak, Ino-chan, aku hanya penasaran," Sakura kembali menyeruput tehnya. "Di tempat kerjaku, salah satu rekan kerjaku mendapat kiriman bunga mawar biru setiap dua kali seminggu selama sebulan ini, biasanya pada Senin dan Kamis. Temanku terlihat begitu bahagia, dia selalu membawanya ke tempat kerja setiap hari, bahkan sengaja memajangnya di stasiun dokter. Tapi temanku itu tidak tahu dari siapa mawar-mawar itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihat mawar biru, dan rasanya sangat indah dan menghipnotisku. Aku jadi penasaran apa maksud dar sang _secret admirer_ itu pada Karin—temanku itu. Apakah artinya sama dengan mawar merah?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga ini, dan tidak ada toko bunga lain di distrik ini selain toko bunga milik Ino. Ino yakin, bunga mawar biru yang diterima teman Sakura itu pastilah bunga mawar dari tokonya. Ino tersenyum, sekarang dia tahu siapa wanita yang selalu dikirimi Sasuke bunga mawar biru itu.

"Misteri," Ino menjawab dengan sneyuman simpul."Mawar biru artinya misteri, kemisteriusan. Beruntung sekali temanmu itu, Sakura, sepertinya sang pengirim ingin dekat dengannya," lanjut Ino.

Sakura berkata 'ooh' lalu kembali meminum tehnya. "Kurasa kau benar, temanku sangatlah beruntung," kata Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk tehnya Ino-chan. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," janji Sakura setelah membayar bunga pesanannya. Ino melambai kepada Sakura sebelum gadis itu menghilang dengan bunga tulip kuning dalam dekapannya. Sekarang dia harus menutup toko. Dia tidak ingin jika harus terlambat pulang dan melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klining klining!

Ino menoleh ketika seseorang memasuki tokonya. Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu berkunjung ke tokonya dengan setelan jasnya yang masih rapi. Ino memasang senyum menggodanya, membuat pria tampan bersurai raven yang sedikit acak-acakan itu mengernyit bingung.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dan mempersiapkan bunga pesananmu dari tadi," kata Ino sambil mengambil vas di bawah konternya. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke belum hilang sampai lima tangkai mawar biru diletakan di hadapannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menungguku," ujar Sasuke kalem. "Dan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Aneh," lanjutnya tak habis pikir sambil merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil dompet.

"Hmmm, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu lho, kepada siapa mawar-mawar biru ini kau berikan," ujar Ino jahil. Ino tersenyum geli ketika melihat kedua mata Sasuke membesar, namun tidak lama wajahnya kembali datar.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke sok kalem.

"Salah satu pelangganku," Ino kembali melihat perubahan di wajah Sasuke, meski tidak terlalu kentara. Dia cukup puas melihat ekspresi lain dari pria _stoic_ di hadapannya ini. "Pelangganku bilang salah satu temannya selama sebulan terakhir mendapat kiriman bunga mawar biru seminggu dua kali entah dari siapa. Tapi aku sudah tahu sekarang siapa pelakunya," Ino terkekeh nyaring, namun justru membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan pelangganku itu sampai menanyakan arti mawar biru kepadaku," sahut Ino dengan senyuman. "Saranku, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menemui gadis yang kau sukai itu. Kata pelangganku, temannya itu sangat senang mendapatkan mawar itu. Itu artinya cinta kalian bersambut," nasihat Ino dengan khidmat.

Meski begitu ekspresi wajah Ssuke tidak berubah, masih terlihat ganjil. Buru-buru lelaki itu mengeluarkan uang, lalu meletakannya di hadapan Ino. "Ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku pergi," katanya terburu-buru lalu berlalu dengan seikat mawar biru di genggamannya. Ino sempat memanggilnya, namun Sasuke tetap berlalu, membuat Ino menjadi keheranan.

"Huh, dia kan belum menerima notanya… dasar lelaki kantoran sibuk," omel Ino sembari memasukan uang Sasuke ke dalam kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum ketika Sakura datang kepadanya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Kali ini wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu mengnakan baju santai—blus _chiffon_ layer warna salmon dan celana denim serta _cardigan_ coklat. Tas kantoran yang ia bawa digantikan dengan _totebag_ kasual.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan!" sapa Sakura ceria, lalu duduk di hadapan konter Ino. Dia merogoh totebagnya, lalu mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil. "Ini, oleh-oleh dari Iwa." Katanya sambil menaruh bingkisan itu di atas konter Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ujar Ino tulus. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat yah atas kondisi ayahmu yang sudah mulai pulih. Aku turut bahagia untukmu," lanjut Ino tulus sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum ceria sekali, kembli menggenggang tangan Ino erat.

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan! Aku sangat-sangat bersyukur memilki sahabat sepertimu," sahut Sakura. Mereka pun melempar senyum penuh kebahagiaan bersama.

"Oh iya, aku juga punya kabar menyenangkan dari tempat kerjaku lho!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman cerianya yang masih belum luntur. "Kau masih ingat dengan Karin yang selalu mendapat kiriman mawar biru dari penggemar rahasianya?" Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik. Ino mengangguk, jantungnya berdebar keras, rasa penasaran melingkupi hatinya. "Dia akhirnya bertemu dengan penggemarnya itu kemarin! Aku sangat senang mengetahuinya!" ujar Sakura kegirangan.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terperangah. Jadi Sasuke sudah menemui gadis itu? Padahal baru kemarin dia menyarankan pria itu untuk menemui gadis pujaannya, dan ternyata pria dingin itu langsung melaksanakan nasihatnya. Hal itu membuat kebanggaan meliputi diri Ino.

"Benarkah? Rasanya aku tidak kaget mendengarnya," kata Ino dengan senyum bangga, membuat Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena bunga-bunga itu dibeli dari tokoku, Sakura," jawab Ino dengan senyum lebar.

Kali ini Sakura yang terperangah. "Huaaaa, benarkah? Jadi selama ini bunga-bunga itu berasal dari tokomu? Berarti kau sudah mengetahui siapa lelaki itu saat aku menanyakan arti mawar biru padamu seminggu yang lalu dong?" Tanya Sakura tak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Aku juga sebelumnya ragu, Sakura," sahut Ino membela diri. "Aku baru tahu setelah menanyakan kepada pelangganku itu secara langsung kemarin. Setelah kuberi nasehat, dia langsung menemui temanmu itu," Ino mengucapkan dengan lembut.

"Hebat! Berarti kau sudah jadi _cupid_ untuk mereka berdua, Ino-chan!" seru Sakura senang. "Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan, bagimana kepribadian Suigetsu-san itu. Apa dia orang yang baik?" Tanya Sakura polos dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

Ino langsung mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Suigetsu?" Ino membeo bingung. Kenapa jadi Suigetsu? Bukankah Sasuke yang membelikan bunga itu. Jangan-jangan dia salah orang?

"Iya, Suigetsu Hozuki, dia yang memberikan mawar biru itu kepada Karin. Dia seorang _Manager Branch_ di salah saru perusahaan besar. Karin bilang dia mantan atlet renang. Aku sedikit bergidik melihat bentuk giginya yang seperti taring semua," Sakura terkekeh geli dan menatap Ino lucu. "Kenapa kau terlihat bingung seperti itu, Ino-chan? Ah, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nama pelangganmu sendiri?" Sakura tergelak lagi, yang justru membuat Ino cengok di tempat. Tiba-tiba Ino bisa merasakan kepalanya sakit. Informasi yang baru didapatkannya sekarang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Sebenarnya mana yang benar? Siapa yang sebenarnya membeli mawar itu? Ino khawatir dia sebentar lagi akan semaput di tempat.

Klining klining!

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke pintu masuk ketika mendengar bunyi bel berdenting. Mereka bsa melihat dengan jelas sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai raven dengan raut wajah stoic memasuki toko bunga Ino. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah konter, sementara Ino masih mematung dengan wajah lesu di balik konter. Melihat Sasuke membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Anda di toko ini," Sakura membungkuk 45 derajat, yang dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, konnichiwa," Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia menatap Ino yang masih bergeming.

"Ah, Ino-chan, aku harus pergi, aku harus berbelanja bulanan. Mumpung aku libur kerja," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pamit pada dua orang itu. Suara langkah kaki Sakura sajalah yang terdengar di toko bunga yang cantik itu, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," Inolah yang pertama kali bersuara, memecahkan keheningan. Saphirenya menatap heran Sasuke. "Jadi selama ini kau membelikan bunga mawar biru untuk temanmu yang bernama Suigetsu? Barusan Sakura bercerita kalau nama pria _secret admirer_ yang memberi temannya mawar biru adalah Suigetsu, bukan Sasuke Uchiha," Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Dia terus menatap Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan.

"Setiap minggu memang akulah yang membeli bunga itu, dan semua bunga itu ditujukan kepada gadis yang aku sukai yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Umum," Sasuke mulai menjelaskan. "Dan setelah membelinya dari tokomu, aku menyuruh salah satu temanku yang bekerja di perusahaanku menaruhnya di loker gadis itu pada Senin dan Kamis setiap minggunya—aku membagi dua mawar yang kubeli untuk dua hari itu. Dan bodohnya, temanku itu selalu menaruh mawar-mawar itu di loker yang salah. Dia menaruhnya di loker yang berada di sebelah loker gadis yang kumaksud, loker bernama Karin Uzumaki," lanjur Sasuke panjang lebar, yang membuat Ino takjub. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang dingin dan irit bicara itu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Namun yang lebih membuatnya takjub adalah isi ceritanya, yang terdengar konyol.

"Jadi selama ini mawar-mawar itu diterima oleh orang yang salah?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya, yang mendapat anggukan khidmat dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagimana sih! Sudah beli mawar bitu mahal-mahal, ternyata malah salah alamat! Seharusnya kau memberikannya langsung kepadanya, bukan malah menitipkannya pada temanmu itu!" omel ino panjang lebar. Sepertinya Ino harus mencabut _title_ jenius yang disandang lelaki keturunan klan Uchiha ini.

"Kalau aku sanggup, aku pasti memberikannya langsung," Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Ino, namun Ino bergeming. Tidak lama, kedua orang itu menghela nafas.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih mau memberikan mawar biru lagi kepada gadis itu?" Tanya Ino setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak, lagi pula identitas mawar biru itu bukan milikku lagi, tapi milik temanku yang bodoh itu," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. "Aku datang ke sini justru ingin meminta pendapatmu," lanjut Sasuke gusar, bahkan terdengar putus asa.

Ino menatap iba pada Sasuke, merasa kasihan dengan kisah cintanya yang sangat apes. "Kalau begitu, perbaikilah kesalahanmu itu," tukas Ino tegas sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam, menyimak kata-kata Ino. "Sekarang datangilah gadis itu, berikan mawar merah kepadanya secara langsung, nyatakan perasaanmu. Aku yakin semuanya akan menjadi _happy ending_." Lanjut Ino penuh semangat.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, membuat Ino tersinggung." Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku sanggup, akan kulakukan dari dulu!" seru Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menjadi pecundang dan membiarkan gadis itu bertemu secret admirer-nya yang lain? Silahkan saja, jangan datang padaku jika kau nanti menyesal!" tantang Ino berani. Lelaki dengan gengsi setinggi menara Tokyo dihadapannya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sepertinya Ino harus memecut semangat Sasuke dulu supaya lelaki ini mau berusaha lebih keras menyingkirkan rasa malunya itu.

Ino berjalan pergi ke bagian bunga potong. Dia mengambil bermacam-macam tangkai bunga, lalu mrangkainya dengan telaten. Tiga tangkai aster, dua tangkai lili, lima tangkai mawar merah, dan dipermanis dengan dua tangkai gladiola, dalam waktu singkat, terciptalah sebuah buket bunga yang begitu indah. Empat warna terpadu menjadi satu, merah, jingga, putih dan orange, tersuguh sempurna dalam sebuket bunga yang cantik. Setelahnya, ia membawa buket itu ke hadapan Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu heran, menatap bergantian antara buket bunga rancangan Ino dan wajah gadis itu.

"Ambilah, berikan kepada gadis itu. Ini adalah bunga dengan perlambangan 1000 cinta yang indah, semua cinta terangkum di sini. Bayar bunga ini jika gadis itu menerimanya. Jika kau ditolak, anggap saja bunga ini hadiah patah hati dan penyemangat dariku," ujar Ino dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap Ino, dia bisa melihat ketulusan terpancar di mata gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau cintamu berlalu begitu saja tanpa perjuangan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Ino sendiri sedikit berdebar menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Sungguh, dia ingin membantu pemuda ini, pemuda pelanggan setianya yang tidak pernah lelah membelikan gadis pujaannya bunga-bunga mahal untuk memikat hatinya. Sasuke pasti sangat menyayangi gadis itu, dan Ino sangat ingin membantunya. Di zaman sekarang ini susah sekali menemukan orang yang masih mengindahkan simbol kasih sayang yang dipancarkan bunga-bunga cantik itu. Dan sekali ia menemukan orang seperti itu, dia akan berusaha menunjukan bahwa bunga adalah entitas terindah akan makna-makna yang ingin disampaikan. Dan sekarang dia akan menunjukannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil buket bunga yang disodorkan Ino itu, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kuterima tantanganmu," ujarnya dengan seringai. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _credit_ _card gold_ miliknya, yang membuat Ino terkejut. "Aku akan tetap membayar bunga ini, apapun jawaban gadis itu." Sasuke menaruh kartu kreditnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino memanggil, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya."Sebenarnya siapa nama gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Ino dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu berbalik memunggui Ino. "Namanya Sakura Haruno, pelanggan setiamu," jawabnya, lalu keluar dari toko Ino, meninggalkan gadis bersurai pirang itu yang melotot besar-besar, terkejut luar biasa. Jadi gadis yang dicintai Sasuke itu Sakura? Batinnya bertanya.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Siapa yang sangka ternyata gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke itu Sakura? Dalam hati dia berdoa yang terbaik kepada Tuhan, semoga kedua insan itu bisa bersatu. Apa jadinya jika Sakura, sahabat dan pelanggannya yang ceria, bersanding dengan Sasuke sang pemuda dingin yang penuh kasih sayang itu? Pasti akan menarik. Ino tidak sabar menantikan kedua orang itu akan berkunjung ke tokonya bersama-sama.

* * *

 _Ayo berkunjung ke Yamanaka's Florist, dan jemputlah cinta sejatimu…_

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Haloha Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan author super gaje yang bawa fict one shootnya! XD Fict ini sebagai kado bagi Sakura Uchiha yang hari ini berulang tahun! Semoga Sakura selalu hidup bahagia dengan Aa Sasuke si cakep! :3 Bahagiaaaa banget saat tau pair favorit author dari jaman SD ini akhirnya Canon~~ :* feeling author bener kan? Sasusaku gitu lho! #digampar**

 **Maafkan author ya jika fict ini ancur banget dan kurang kerasa feelnya! Author hanya menuangkan ide author ke sini. Semoga ada yang suka ya.. dan apakah fict ini perlu ada sequel? Silahkan kasih saran kepada author yang nyebelin ini.. :3**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah baca ya! Dan terakhir Happy Birthday untuk chara kesayanganku Sakura Uchiha! I lovvveeeee youuuu so much!**

 **Bandung, 28 Maret 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah empat bulan ini Sasuke Uchiha—seorang presdir di perusahaan ternama Uchiha Corp., memperhatikan dia. Matanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok dokter cantik berhelaian _soft pink_ itu. Awalnya hanya perasaan biasa, namun lama-lama perasaan itu tumbuh dan menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang menggetarkan jiwanya. Tanpa usaha keras, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada senyuman miliknya, senyuman seindah bunga-bunga segar di pelukannya.

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover present,**

 **Yamanaka's Florist: Side Story of Sasuke Uchiha  
**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story owned by Sakura's Lover**

 **Warning: Typo(s), ngebosenin, OOC, aneh, gaje, ga kerasa feel, dll**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit umum. Wajahnya cantik dengan mata berwarna hijau _viridian_ dan rambut panjang merah jambu yang selalu diikat atau disanggul. Biasanya saat jam makan siang, dia selalu berada di taman rumah sakit untuk memakan bento dan bermain dengan anak-anak kecil pasien di sana. Selalu terdengar suara tawa merdu dari bibirnya, suara yang selalu ingin Sasuke dengar. Dan sayangnya, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar suara itu dari kejauhan sambil mengamatinya dengan seksama, seperti sekarang ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar kali ini dihiasi senyum yang sangat tipis. Tingkahnya itu sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti _stalker_.

"Sepertinya pemandangan di luar jendela sangat menarik ya, Uchiha-san?"

Atensi Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar sebuah suara feminim dengan nada menyindir menegurnya. Sasuke menemukan Tsunade, dokter kepala rumah sakit umum memandangnya dengan senyuman simpul. Sasuke mendengus, sedikit malu juga karena tertangkap basah 'mengintip'.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, Tsunade-san," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan jasnya sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Tsunade kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam padanya?"

Tsunade tersenyum geli ketika melihat Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jahilnya. Dia terllihat puas menggoda pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Dasar Uchiha tinggi gengsi."

.

.  
"Dari mana saja kau, Teme? Jam makan siang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tahu!" Sasuke yang baru memasuki kantornya, langsung disambut suara bernada cempreng Naruto, pria berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Untuk apa kau sini, Dobe? Kantormu bukan di sini," ujar Sasuke dingin sambil duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Apa salahnya aku mampir ke kantor sahabatku sendiri? Dan saat aku ke sini, kau malah tidak ada, pergi entah kemana, " Naruto duduk di depan meja Sasuke, menghadap ke pria berambut _spike_ yang sedang sibuk meneliti berkas di mejanya.

"Aku tadi ke rumah sakit," sahut Sasuke padat, singkat dan jelas.

"Ooh, kau pergi untuk melihat Sakura-chan, ya?"

Sasuke melotot lebar-lebar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Naruto menyeringai. Ternyata kata-katanya tepat sasaran.

"Aku seorang donatur di sana, kalau kau lupa," kilah Sasuke, kembali ke mode datarnya.

"Kalau benar begitu, kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke sana mengingat masih banyak bank dan ATM di muka bumi ini," sindir Naruto tajam. Sasuke hanya diam, dia sudah tidak memiliki amunisi untuk mendebat Naruto. Dia sudah kalah telak.

"Kalau kau memang serius, kau seharusnya cepat-cepat mendapatkanya sebelum dia diambil orang, Teme," nasihat Naruto serius. "Kau tahu, di kampus kami dulu, Sakura-chan adalah primadona, banyak yang menyukainya. Aku yakin sampai sekarang pun banyak pria yang menginginkannya," Naruto mulai memanas-manasi. Naruto memang sudah tahu soal Sasuke yang menyukai Sakura, teman seangkatannya di kampus dahulu. Naruto gemas melihat Sasuke yang tidak pernah berani menyapa duluan Sakura meski lelaki itu setiap minggu pergi ke rumah sakit umum semata-mata hanya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya itu dari jauh. Sasuke memang terdepan soal bisnis dan paling tahu soal _management_ perusahaan. Tapi soal percintaan, dia nol besar. Salahkan gengsi Uchihanya yang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak serius?" Rupanya Sasuke tersinggung dengan pernyataan Naruto sebelumnya. "Aku hanya—"

"Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, begitu?" Potong Naruto cepat, membuat Sasuke bungkam. "Mau sampai kapan? Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Teme," lanjut Naruto. Keheningan mengisi ruangan, hanya helaan nafas Sasuke dan Naruto yang terdengar.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali," Naruto melirik arlojinya lalu bangkit dari duduk. "Jaa, Sasuke." Pamitnya sebelum keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung sendiri di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari minimarket sambil menenteng sebuah kantong belanjaan besar. Dia merutuki kakaknya yang memintanya membeli popok bayi dan susu formula untuk keponakannya yang lucu. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, kakak lelakinya itu memintanya mengantarkan belanjaan titipan mendadak itu ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tidak apa-apalah, Sasuke kan jadi bisa istirahat dulu di rumah orang tuanya, daripada dia harus terjebak macet di jam pulang kantor seperti sekarang ini.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san!" Sasuke bisa mendengar sebuah suara ceria menyapanya, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke terkesima melihat seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman lembut terulas di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan kemeja nila dan celana hitam formal dengan seikat bunga tulip kuning besar berada di pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dari rasa takjubnya sendiri. Kehadiran gadis yang biasanya hanya bisa dia lihat dari jauh ternyata sukses membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena mulutnya reflek mengeluarkan dua konsonan sakral itu. Kenapa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa dia ucapkan sih? Selalu begini. Belasan kali Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sakura di rumah sakit umum, selalu Sakura duluanlah yang menyapanya, dan hanya dua kata itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sebagai balasan. Lidah Sasuke menjadi susah berucap ketika dia berhadapan dengan Sakura, disertai degupan jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat dan keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya, seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh, dia gugup. Kehebatan bicaranya yang sudah tersohor kala berpresentasi dalam berbagai macam _meeting_ di depan orang-orang penting sekalipun seolah-olah menguap entah kemana saat dia berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"Ah, maaf, Anda pasti heran tiba-tiba disapa olehku," Sakura tiba-tiba bersuara, terdengar sedikit menyesal, membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Saya Sakura Haruno, salah satu dokter di rumah sakit umum. Saya sering melihat Anda berkunjung ke RSU, Uchiha-san," jelas Sakura dengan senyuman cerianya.

' _Aku sudah tahu, sangat-sangat tahu,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Aa, Haruno-san,"

' _Ayo katakan sesuatu, bodoh. Perpanjang percakapan,'_ perintah inner Sasuke.

' _Hn, sabar, aku sedang mencari topik,'_ balasnya dalam hati.

' _Cepat putar otakmu, sebelum dia pergi,'_ lagi-lagi innernya agresif.

' _Diam kau,'_ dan Sasuke masih saja sibuk mendebat dirinya sendiri. Tapi innernya benar, dia tidak bisa menemukan sebuah topikpun untuk dikatakan. Kali ini dia mendengar innernya mngumpat keras dalam dirinya. Sialan, dia sepertinya sudah gila karena berdebat dengan innernya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu Uchiha-san sudah memiliki anak," akhirnya Sakuralah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, yang justru membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Anak? Kapan dia punya anak? Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memandang penuh minat ke kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya anak," Sasuke buru-buru menyahut ketika sadar bahwa Sakura sudah salah paham padanya. Demi apa, dia malu sekali! "Aku dititipi membeli ini oleh kakakku untuk anaknya," tambah Sasuke memperjelas.

"Ahahaha, maaf karena aku salah sangka…" Sakura tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk pipinya."Ternyata Anda seorang paman yang baik," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, membuat hati Sasuke tiba-tiba mendesir. Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia, eh Sasuke?

"Bunga yang bagus," Sasuke melirik ke arah bunga yang dipeluk Sakura. Dia lega akhirnya ada juga yang bisa dia katakan untuk memperpanjang percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ah, ya. Bunga-bunga ini cantik kan? Ini bunga yang kubeli di toko sahabatku. Semua bunga yang dijual olehnya memang sangat cantik," ujar Sakura bangga sambil mengangkat bunganya ke arah Sasuke sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Sasuke mengangguk, dia membaca 'Yamanaka's Florist' terpatri di pita yang mengikat bunga-bunga itu jadi satu.

"Hn, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bunga, Haruno-san,"

Sakura tersenyum manis lagi, dia menatap sayang pada bunga-bunga cantik di pelukannya. "Ya, aku sangat suka bunga. Mereka sangat indah, membuat hatiku tenang dan damai kala menatapnya. Dan lagi, setiap jenis bunga mengandung arti yang berbeda-beda, seolah bisa menyampaikan sebuah pesan tanpa perlu kita mengucapkannya," ujar Sakura penuh semangat, terlihat begitu bahagia ketika menjelaskannya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai-sampai Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Yang pasti pria bermanik sehitam jelaga itu nampak senang, ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa saling berbicara selayaknya orang normal di luar rumah sakit. Dia tidak henti-hantinya memandang Sakura yang seolah bersinar di matanya.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu bersemangat Uchiha-san! Anda pasti bosan mendengarkan omonganku yang tidak jelas," Sakura membungkuk sedikit. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

' _Tidak Sakura, aku justru sangat senang mendengarnya,'_ batin Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Uchiha-san, saya harus pamit. Saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-san," pamit Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. Setelahnya gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di lahan parkir minimarket dengan senyuman riang di wajah tampannya yang datar (?). Tidak lama, Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa tadi dia tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura? Oh, bodoh sekali dia. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah menaiki bus kota. Huh, dia sudah terlambat.

' _Mungkin lain kali,'_ batinnya optimis, lalu menghidupkan alarm mobilnya. Dia pun berkendara ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang sudah menyuruhnya pergi membeli popok.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sasuke merasa dia perlu merayakan momen pertamanya berbicara dengan Sakura. Untuk itu, pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor, dia berniat pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka's Florist—toko langganan Sakura membeli bunga. Dia ingin memberikan Sakura beberapa tangkai bunga untuk menyenangkan gadis pujaannya itu.

Yamanaka's Florist letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit umum tempat Sakura bekerja. Toko bunga itu terletak di tempat yang cukup strategis, sehingga Sasuke mudah saja menemukannya. Tokonya berbentuk seperti pondok dengan tanaman-tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga indah disusun begitu apik di depan dan samping toko, membuatnya tampak asri dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Plang kayu berukiran nama toko itu terpasang di sebelah pintu kacanya.

Klining klining!

Bel berbunyi ketika Sasuke memasuki toko itu. Harum segar bunga menyerangnya dari segala arah, memberikan efek relaksasi. Sasuke melihat ke segala penjuru toko, mengamati setiap tanaman dalam pot yang di susun di lantainya yang berupa tanah kering. Dia menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan alam yang merupakan lajur bagi pelanggan toko, menuju ke atah satu-satunya konter toko itu yang didiami seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang diikat _ponytail_. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah padanya sampai-sampai mata _aqua marine_ nya menyipit.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Florist! Saya Ino Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya gadis itu ramah.

Sasuke masih mengamati bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya, lalu termenung. Bunga apa yang harus dia berikan untuk Sakura? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa bunga kesukaan Sakura. Saat di rumah sakit, Sasuke sering sekali melihat Sakura membawa-bawa bunga untuk diletakan pada vas di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Bunga yang dibawanya jarang sekali bunga yang serupa, bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu kebanyakan nama dari bunga-bunga itu. Kemarin saat bertemu dengannya, Sakura membawa bunga tulip kuning. Apa sebaiknya dia memberikan Sakura bunga tulip kuning saja? Dahi Sasuke sampai berkerut gara-gara bingung memilih bunga. Rasanya perihal memilih bunga ini lebih sulit daripada meneliti laporan di kantornya.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat bingung menentukan bunga yang akan Anda beli. Kutebak, Anda pasti ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang yang amat sangat spesial, bukan?" Ujar Ino—si pemilik toko, membuyarkan atensi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Ino yang memandangnya dengan senyum. Tidak lama, pria tampan yang pendiam itu menghela napas, menyerah. "Aku tidak tahu jenis bunga kesukaannya," aku Sasuke jujur.

"Anda tidak perlu memberikan bunga kesukaannya hanya untuk menyenangkan hati seseorang," Ino menyahut, lalu mengalihkan pandang ke arah bunga di tokonya, masih tersenyum. "Setiap jenis bunga mengandung makna yang berbeda-beda. Untuk itu, sebaiknya Anda memilih bunga sesuai dengan pesan yang ingin Anda sampaikan padanya," jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

Sasuke merenung sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Dia melihat ke belakang konter Ino, dimana terdapat vas-vas berisi berbagai jenis bunga potong segar. Pandangannya jatuh ke deretan bunga mawar beraneka warna. "Kalau begitu, aku beli mawar saja," tukas Sasuke yakin. Mawar melambangkan cinta, kan? Sepertinya bunga itu cukup mewakili perasaan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

"Anda ingin mawar warna apa?" Tanya Ino, lalu berjalan ke belakang konter.

Sasuke kembali berpikir, mawar merah sepertinya sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , mawar putih juga begitu. "Mawar ungu," jawab Sasuke sembari mengamati vas berisi mawar ungu gelap.

"Aa, cinta penuh hasrat ya?" Gumam Ino kecil seraya mengangguk-angguk, namun cukup jelas terdengar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tadi bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya menerjemahkan arti bunganya saja," sahut Ino kikuk, takut-takut Sasuke tersinggung.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia tidak terima dengan arti dari mawar ungu itu. Dia memang menyukai Sakura, memujanya. Tapi bukan karena hasrat semata semisal penampilan fisik. Dia menyukai segala hal pada diri Sakura, senyumnya, sifat ramahnya, kesopanannya, tawanya, seluruhnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bahwa mawar ungu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak jadi membeli yang ungu," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba saat Ino bertanya berapa tangkai yang Sasuke inginkan. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku arti dari setiap warna mawar itu?" Lanjut Sasuke to the point. Dia ingin mengetahui artinya supaya tidak asal-asalan memberikan pesan pada Sakura.

Ino tersenyum sambil menghadap Sasuke. "Tentu. Mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang memikat. Mawar putih berarti cinta yang tulus lagi suci. Sementara mawar ungu melambangkan cinta yang penuh hasrat dan gelora. Kalau mawar kuning menunjukan persahabatan dan persaudaraan yang erat," jelas Ino sambil menunjuk satu persatu bunga mawar berbeda warna.

Sasuke baru akan menyebutkan warna pilihannya ketika matanya menangkap sebuket mawar biru di dekat meja pengemasan. Dia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan buket itu. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat mawar biru. Dia pikir mawar biru itu hanyalah mitos.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada mawar warna biru," kata Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap buket mawar itu

Ino menatap ke tempat objek yang diamati Sasuke. "Oh, yang itu bukan mawar biru asli, itu hanya mawar putih yang dipilox biru," jelas Ino, membuat Sasuke langsung kecewa. "Anda harus memesan dulu kalau menginginkan yang asli," lanjut Ino, membuat wajah Sasuke langsung cerah seketika.

"Jadi mawar biru itu benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, sebenarnya mawar biru merupakan hasil rekayasa genetik sih, tapi mawar biru memang benar-benar ada. Baru Jepang dan Australia saja yang membudidayakannya, itupun tidak banyak," Ino kembali menjelaskan.

"Apa arti dari mawar biru?" Tanya pria berambut raven itu lagi.

"Artinya misteri, sesuatu yang sulit ditebak."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, membuat author langsung mimisan #plak "Kalau begitu, aku pesan mawar biru saja, sepuluh tangkai," kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mantap. Menurut Sasuke, mawar biru sudah sangat sempurna memproyeksikan dirinya. Dia ingin saat Sakura menerima bunga itu, gadis itu akan teringat padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, silahkan tulis nama, nomor telepon dan alamat rumah Anda. Saya akan memberitahukan jika mawarnya sudah tersedia." Ino memberikan sebuah buku catatan pelanggan kepada Sasuke, yang langsung diisi oleh pemuda itu.

"Saya akan mengambilnya sendiri. Berapa totalnya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada Ino.

"Anda bisa membayarnya saat Anda mengambilnya kemari. Saya akan mengabarkan Anda secepatnya, Uchiha-san," kata Ino, dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Sasuke pun keluar dari Yamanaka's Florist dengan senyuman puas tersungging di bibirnya. Dia yakin Sakura pasti akan suka dengan pemberiannya nanti.

.

.

.  
Bunga mawar biru itu baru datang dua hari kemudian, tepatnya pada Minggu sore. Sasuke baru mengambil bunga pesanannya pada Senin pagi. Rencananya siang ini dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit umum, memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura. Siapa tahu ini kesempatannya mengobrol lebih banyak dengan gadis yang disukainya itu. Sasuke harap bunga yang sekarang tersimpan apik di kursi penumpang mobilnya bisa menjadi awal terbentuknya sebuah hubungan di antara mereka.

"Anda ingin ke mana, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Konan, sekretaris pribadi Sasuke ketika ia baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Sekarang adalah jamnya makan siang, dan tentu saja Sasuke ingin pergi ke rumah sakit umum untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Hn, aku akan pergi ke—"

"Jika Anda ingin ke rumah sakit lagi, tolong batalkan. Setengah jam lagi Anda harus berangkat meninjau pembangunan restoran Akimichi di Izu," kata Konan tegas. Konan tahu, Sasuke selalu terlambat kembali ke kantor jika sudah pergi ke rumah sakit umum. Kali ini dia tidak ingin bosnya itu terlambat dan mengecewakan klien penting mereka.

"Tunda saja, bilang aku ada keperluan," kata Sasuke kalem, tak ambil pusing.

"Tidak," tolak Konan dingin. "Klien kita ini sangat penting. Saya rasa justru seharusnya Andalah yang menunda keperluan Anda itu," lanjut Konan lagi dengan nada yang sama sambil mengecek tablet di tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus. Konan memang sangat perfeksionis dan bertangan dingin, karena itulah Sasuke menjadikan wanita cantik berambut ungu itu sebagai sekretarisnya sejak dia menjabat sebagai presdir. Tapi Konan tidak mengerti, bagi Sasuke, justru pergi ke RSU sekarang lebih penting dari proyek seharga sekian juta yen itu. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Konan hanya menuntutnya bersikap profesional.

Masalahnya adalah shift Sakura berakhir jam 3 sore, sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu jam berapa dia kembali dari Izu, mengingat Izu cukup jauh dari sini. Padahal Sasuke ingin memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Sakura. Huh, kenapa banyak sekali rintangan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sakura? Pikirnya.

Sasuke tidak jadi pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia malah kembali ke ruangannya, membuat Konan tersenyum puas. Tidak pergi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak jadi memberikan mawar itu, dia harus mencari alternatif lain. Untuk itu dia menghubungi seseorang sembari mempersiapkan beberapa berkas dan laptopnya untuk dibawa ke Izu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangnnya, yang langsung Sasuke suruh masuk. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih keunguan berjalan memasuki ruangnnya.

"Tumben sekali Anda memanggil saya ke kantor pusat, Sasuke-san," ujar pria itu.

"Hn, Suigetsu, aku ingin minta tolong padamu," Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan kunci mobil di tangan kanannya. "Aku ingin kau mengantarkan bunga ke rumah sakit umum. Bisakah?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu bawahannya itu.

"Baik, tidak masalah," jawab Suigetsu enteng. Rumah sakit umum jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor tempatnya bertugas. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran kenapa bosnya memanggilnya jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhnya mengantarkan bunga. Tapi sebagai bawahan yang baik, dia tidak ingin membantah bosnya. Bisa-bisa nanti dia dipecat. "Berapa nomor kamarnya, Sasuke-san?"

"Bukan ke kamar pasien," sahut Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau meletakan bunga itu di loker salah satu dokter di sana."

Suigetsu melotot. Menaruhnya di loker seorang dokter? Apa Sasuke gila? "Maksud Anda saya harus menyusup ke sana?" Tanya Suigetsu, nadanya seolah memprotes.

"Bilang saja itu perintah dari dr. Tsunade. Para petugas di sana akan mengerti maksudnya," kata Sasuke datar. "Masukan ke loker keempat dari bawah, barisan ketiga. Pergilah dengan mobilku, bunganya kutaruh di kursi penumpang," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar seraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Suigetsu. "Dan ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa aku yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini. Kalau tidak, kau tahu apa konsekuensinya," ancam Sasuke dingin, membuat Suigetsu mengangguk takut. Dia pun pergi dari ruangan Sasuke setelahnya dengan muka pucat pasi. Dia harap perintah Sasuke ini tidak akan membuatnya terkena masalah apapun di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

Gagal memberikan bunga secara langsung pada Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali memesan bunga di Yamanaka's Florist. Kamis ini dia lowong, jadi dia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit umum dengan membawa bunga untuk Sakura.

Kamis pagi, Sasuke pergi ke Yamanaka's Florist untuk mengambil pesanannya. Dia kembali bertemu dengan Ino, gadis cantik pemilik toko bunga itu.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Florist!" Seru Ino ramah saat Sasuke memasuki tokonya.

"Bunganya sudah ada kan?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa basi-basi.

Ino mengangguk, lalu mengambil sebuah vas berisi 5 tangkai mawar biru dari bawah meja konter. "Aku hanya mendapatkan 5 tangkai. Persediannya sedang sedikit," jelas Ino sembari menyodorkan bunga itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Ino. "Aku pesan lagi 10 tangkai. Hari Senin kuambil," lanjut Sasuke pada Ino yang sibuk menulis nota.

"Baiklah. 10 tangkai," Ino menuliskan pesanan Sasuke di sticky note lalu menempelnya di sisi kasir.

"Ini nota dan kembaliannya. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun—boleh aku panggil begitu?" Ino menatap Sasuke hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai sahutan, membuat Ino lega. Selanjutnya pria tampan bertampang _stoic_ itu keluar dari toko. Dia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di lorong rumah sakit pusat dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Setengah jam yang lalu dia mendapat telepon dari ibunya, mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena darah tingginya kumat. Sasuke langsung melesat ke rumah sakit pusat, tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang keroncongan dan rencananya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit umum untuk menemui Sakura.

Karena tidak jadi pergi ke rumah sakit umum (lagi), Sasuke kembali menyuruh Suigetsu untuk mengantarkan mawar biru ke loker Sakura. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan wajah Suigetsu yang terlihat masam karena disuruh-suruh olehnya. Bukan Sasuke bermaksud kejam pada Suigetsu. Kantor Suigetsu kan letaknya sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit umum, dan setiap Senin dan Kamis kantor yang dinaungi Suigetsu mengantarkan pesanan alat-alat medis ke sana. Apa salahnya Suigetsu mengantarkan bunga untuk Sakura, sekalian mengawasi kerja anak-anak buahnya sendiri? Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui kan?

Saat sampai di ruangan ayahnya, Sasuke amat sangat bersyukur ketika mengetahui ayahnya baik-baik saja. Ayahnya hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Sasuke memilih untuk menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit dan tidak kembali ke kantor. Dia menyerahkan beberapa tugas kepada Konan untuk diurus.

"Sasuke, tadi kulihat kau naik taksi ke sini. Memangnya ke mana mobilmu?" Tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke .

"Hn, aku meninggalkannya di kantor," sahut Sasuke kalem. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada Itachi kalau mobilnya dipakai Suigetsu untuk mengantarkan mawar. Dia yakin Itachi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika mendengarnya

"Kau terlihat lelah Sasuke. Apa yang kau makan tadi sebelum kemari?" Tanya ibu Sasuke sambil mengelus pundaknya, terlihat khawatir dengan anak bungsunya.

"Aku belum makan apa-apa, Kaa-san."

Mata Mikoto Uchiha membulat. Dia menatap marah pada Sasuke, seolah ingin menakut-nakuti anak umur 5 tahun. "Ini sudah jam 4 sore dan kau belum makan? Kau harus makan teratur sebanyak apapun pekerjaanmu!" Omelnya tanpa henti. "Sekarang makanlah di kantin rumah sakit," perintah wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Dia sudah terlalu lelahuntuk mendebat ibunya, jadi dia memilih untuk menurut.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke menoleh kala seseorang menegurnya. Dia agak kaget melihat kehadiran Sakura ketika dia memasuki kantin rumah sakit pusat. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian santai yang membuat Sasuke sedikit pangling. Sakura terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih mempesona daripada saat dia memakai pakaian formalnya yang biasa. Sasuke dapat melihat seikat tulip kuning berada di pelukannya.

"Aa, Haruno-san," Sasuke akhirnya menyahut setelah dua detik berlalu. _Diamlah jantung sialan,_ rutuknya dalam hati. Debaran jantungnya terlalu keras sampai-sampai dia takut Sakura akan mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa menyuruh jantungnya diam sama saja menyuruh dirinya sendiri cepat mati.

"Apa Anda sedang menjenguk seseorang di sini, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"Hn, ayahku masuk rumah sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh," jawab Sasuke datar, namun justru membuat Sakura terpekik pelan, kaget.

"Benarkah? Apakah beliau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hn, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari," jawab Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, sama seperti Anda, saya juga sedang menjenguk ayah saya," meski sedikit, Sasuke bisa melihat ada raut sedih menghiasi wajah Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Sakit apa?"

"Struk.. sudah hampir 2 tahun ini," jawab Sakura dengan nada ringan, namun jelas sekali terlihat kalau gadis itu bersedih. Raut wajahnya seperti buku terbuka bagi Sasuke, mudah sekali terbaca.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya," kata Sasuke berempati, benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Dia tidak suka melihat senyuman gadis itu menghilang. Dia akan berusaha mengembalikan senyum itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Dan apa itu bunga untuk ayahmu?"

"Ya, benar sekali." Sakura menatap bunga dipelukannya dengan bahagia. "Tulip kuning melambangkan harapan yang besar. Bunga ini merupakan doaku untuk ayahku, agar beliau cepat sembuh." Jelas Sakura dengan senyum lembut terulas di bibirnya, terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengatakannya.

Sakura selalu mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat bunga, sangat indah di mata Sasuke, seindah bunga itu sendiri. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyesal menyuruh Suigetsu menaruh bunga di loker Sakura tadi. Seharusnya dia memegang mawar itu, sehingga dia bisa memberikannya langsung pada Sakura sekarang. Dia ingin kembali melihat senyum lembut gadis itu, dan seluruh senyuman lain yang dimilikinya. Sasuke ingin selamanya memandang senyum itu sampai ajal datang menjemputnya.

"Aku senang melihatnya," Sasuke bersuara.

"Benar, tulip-tulip ini memang cantik sekali, kan?"

"Bukan bunganya," Sasuke menyanggah. "Kau memang paling cocok tersenyum."

"Eh?"

Keduanya terdiam. Pernyataan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi? Dia keceplosan! Saking terkesimanya, dia malah mengatakan hal bodoh yang membuat mereka jadi canggung begini!

"Ahahaha, terima kasih, Uchiha-san," ujar Sakura kikuk dengan wajah memerah, membuatnya terlihat lucu sekali. "Kalau begitu, saya duluan ya, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura sambil berojigi. Gadis cantik itu lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, meninggalkan pria berambut raven yang masih sedikit merona, terlalu bahagia walau hanya untuk bergerak.

Apakah ini keajaiban mawar biru? Sejak Sasuke memberikan mawar biru pada Sakura, gadis itu seolah selangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Kalau benar, dia tidak akan pernah bosan membelikan mawar biru untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

.  
Hari Senin tiba, kali ini tidak ada lagi hambatan bagi Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini dia benar-benar ingin memberikan mawar biru kepada Sakura secara langsung, tidak lagi melalui Suigetsu. Memikirkannya membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin terang-terangan membawa mawar biru ke dalam rumah sakit. Dia kan ingin pergi ke kantor Tsunade dulu, mengurusi beberapa hal. Saat akan pulang nanti mungkin Sasuke baru akan memberikan mawar itu. Sekarang dia meninggalkan mawar itu di bangku penumpang mobilnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang di lorong rumah sakit, sesekali disapa perawat dan dokter di sana, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan jawaban 'hn'—kalau itu bisa dikatakan jawaban. Beberapa kali dia menangkap suara cekikikan wanita di belakangnya—penggemar dadakannya. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia terus berjalan ke lantai dua, ke kantor sang kepala rumah sakit.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Sasuke pergi ke lorong yang berseberangan dengan taman rumah sakit. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang makan bento bersama dengan anak-anak kecil di bawah pohon momiji, sesekali terdengar suara tawa ceria mereka. Mendengar suara tawa Sakura membuat Sasuke tenang. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan bosan mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke. Kedua mata itu bertemu, yang satu terkejut sementara yang lainnya terlihat senang.

"Uchiha-san!" Tegur Sakura ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuat Sasuke terpaku. Sekarang anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan Sakura melihat ke arahnya. "Kemari Uchiha-san!" Suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, dengan canggung Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, dia panik, walaupun berhasil ditutupi wajah datarnya yang khas. Saat sampai di bawah pohon momiji, Sasuke ikut duduk di ujung tikar, agak jauh dari Sakura. Tapi tanpa aba-aba, Sakura malah menyeret Sasuke untuk mendekat hingga ia duduk persis di sebelah gadis Haruno itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merupakan orang baik yang suka menyumbangkan uangnya ke rumah sakit ini. Ayo beri salam padanya!"

"KONNICHIWA UCHIHA-SAN!" Para anak kecil itu memberi salam dengan lantang dan ceria sambil tersenyum. Kegugupan Sasuke menguap karena kepolosan anak-anak kecil itu. Meski tipis, dia membalas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Hn, Konnichiwa."

"Apa Uchiha-san sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, dibalas gelengan dari Sasuke.

"Ayo makanlah! Ini masih ada onigiri isi ikan tuna kering," Sakura menyodorkan kotak bentonya ke hadapan Sasuke yang berisi 3 onigiri. "Harap dimaklum, mereka tidak boleh makan sembarangan, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhkan. Tapi kalau Anda tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," bisik Sakura agar tidak didengar anak-anak yang lain.

"Hn, aku mau," Sasuke langsung mencomot salah satu onigiri dan memakannya. Sederhana, tapi enak. "Terima kasih," ujarnya, yang dibalas senyuman bahagia dari Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Jangan sungkan," Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke memanggil dengan suara pelan, namun tetap saja terdengar Sakura. Gadis cantik itu menatapnya dengan mata beriris hijau polosnya, memesona sekali bagi Sasuke. Rasanya mata itu membawa Sasuke ke dunia antah berantah yang tiada ujung, menghipnotisnya dengan mudah, membuyarkan logikanya. Kata-kata yang sudah dia susun dengan rapi dan cermat, langsung hilang dari kepalanya.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Suara lembut itu mengalun, tapi Sasuke masih terdiam. Dia masih mencari kata-katanya yang tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Aku..." Sasuke tertegun. Sungguh, dia tidak kuat ditatap seperti ini oleh Sakura. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajahnya, kegugupannya memuncak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 _'Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!'_ Bentak inner Sasuke, entah dari mana.

 _'Diamlah, aku sedang mencobanya.'_

 _'Kau terlalu lama! Jangan buat dia menunggu!'_

 _'Tapi..'_

 _'Bilang padanya kau ingin memberikannya mawar biru.'_

"Haruno-san, aku..."

"Sakura-sensei!"

Belum sempat Sasuke bicara, sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya. Dari arah lorong rumah sakit, seorang gadis muda memanggil Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu sepertinya seorang koas, karena penampilannya agak berbeda dengan dokter-dokter lain.

"Ada apa Shion-san?" Sakura bertanya keheranan.

"Anda dipanggil Kabuto-sensei," kata Shion. Shion sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika menemukan pandangan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apa salah dan dosanya sampai harus menerima tatapan ngeri dan nista dari orang ganteng tapi kelakuan kayak helder ini? #plak

"Oh ya, Uchiha-san. Tadi Anda ingin bilang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan bentonya, bersiap untuk pergi.

Sasuke terdiam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu menghela napas kecil. Dia mencoba berhenti menyalahkan Shion karena memang bukan salahnya datang tiba-tiba dan memotong perkataannya yang sudah ia susun susah payah. Semua ini salahnya karena tidak cepat-cepat mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya diucapkan. Dia terlalu grogi, takut, dan malu, perpaduan maut yang membuat lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya membeku. Berbicara langsung dengan pujaan hatinya yang biasanya hanya bisa dia lihat dari jauh rasanya seratus kali lebih susah daripada berpresentasi di hadapan peserta forum bisnis internasional. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya Sasuke yang tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya terpaku ditatap dengan beitu _intens_ oleh Sakura, Shion dan para pasien cilik di dekatnya, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pria tampan yang sedang perang batin itu

"Ti-tidak Haruno-san, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, akhirnya.

"Baik;ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak anak-anak kecil untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sasuke pun pamit, lalu berjalan menjauh dari taman dengan langkah gontai.

Akhirnya Sasuke Naruto benar, dia tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut, seorang pecundang. Dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada Sakura, hanya bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang mawar biru. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Itulah yang selalu dia ulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menatap datar mawar biru yang disimpan di atas jok penumpang, masih terlihat indah di dalam vas yang dia beli khusus. Lamat-lamat, dia merauh ponselnya, menelpon Suigetsu. Dia akan menitipkan lagi mawar biru ini pada Suigetsu, menyuruh pemuda itu mengantarkannya ke loker Sakura, lagi. Tapi kali ini dia menyimpan lima tangkai mawar untuk diantarkan hari Kamis nanti oleh Suigetsu, tentu saja. Sasuke tidak akan lagi mencoba memberikan mawar itu pada Sakura lagi secara langsung jika memang dia belum siap. Dia akan menyerahkan tugas itu pada Suigetsu, entah sampai kapan. Biarlah takdir yang selanjutnya menuntun kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sesibuk apapun, Sasuke tentu masih bersikeras menyempatkan diri mengambil pesanan mawar birunya di toko Ino Senin pagi ini. Sasuke memarkirkan mobinya di tempat biasa. Namun dia tidak jadi keluar dari mobilnya ketika dia melihat sosok Sakura yang berpakaian kasual turun dari bus di halte tidak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Dia mengamati Sakura dari dalam mobil. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah toko bunga Ino. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura tidak bekerja hari ini?

Sasuke urung pergi ke toko Ino selama ada Sakura di sana. Dia tidak mau Sakura tahu kalau dialah yang selama ini memberikan gadis itu mawar bitu. Dia harap Ino merahasiakan siapa pelanggan yang selalu membeli mawar biru di tokonya dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura jika identitasnya ketahuan secepat ini. Dia ingin dia sendirilah yang memberitahukan identitasnya pada Sakura secara langsung, yang entah kapan akan terjadi. Biarlah sekarang dia mengumpulkan tekad dan keberanian sedikit demi sedikit.

Sakura keluar dari toko Ino sekitar 15 menit kemudian dengan seikat tulip kuning dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya sedikit sendu, namun berusaha ditegar-tegarkan. Sasuke sedikit tergoda untuk menghampiri Sakura bertanya padanya, lalu menenangkannya, juga memberikan gadis itu bunga kalau bisa. Tapi pikirannya melayang saat melihat Sakura kembali menaiki bus. Jika dilihat dari bunga tulip kuning di pelukannya, Sasuke yakin gadis itu pasti akan menu ke rumah sakit pusat, tempat ayahnya dirawat. Sasuke jadi tidak perlu merasa penasaran jadinya. Dia pun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan ke Yamanaka's Florist.

Klining!

Suara bel brbunyi saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Dia memasuki toko sambil mengamati bunga-bunga di seluruh penjuru toko. Bunga-bunga itu menguarkan harum yang menenangkan perasaan Sasuke, menimbulkan semangat dalam dirinya. Saat sampai di konter, Sasuke bisa melihat Ino tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Florist. Tidak biasanya Anda ke sini pagi-pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Ino ramah.

"Hn, aku sekalian lewat sini," jawab Sasuke. Dia memang akan pergi ke kantor Suigetsu pagi ini untuk mengecek beberapa hal di salah satu cabang perusahaannya itu, sekalian menitipkan mawar biru pada Suigetsu. "Kau punya itu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Ya, kebetulan semalam baru saja datang. Tapi yang ini bukan dari Jepang, tapi dari Australia. Harganya sangat mahal, jadi aku hanya bisa menyediakannya sebanyak tiga tangkai. Ini khusus untukmu saja lho, Sasuke-kun," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Ia menunduk ke bawah konter, mengambil vas berisi tiga tangkai bunga mawar biru di dalamnya.

"Hn, aku akan membayarnya seharga 3 kali lipat karena kau sudah repot-repot memesannya dari Australia," ujar Sasuke lalu merogoh dompetnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun, harga bunga ini sangat mahal tanpa perlu kau bayar tiga kali lipat," tolak Ino.

"Tidak, aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Aku sangat membutuhkan bunga ini," Sasuke menyerahkan seratus ribu yen kepada Ino. Bukannya apa, Sasuke tahu mawar bitu amat langka, pasti akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Dia sangat menghargai usaha Ino untuk membantunya. Anggap aja uang itu sebagai tip untuknya.

"Padahal aku masih punya banyak bunga mawar merah segar sebagai ganti kalau-kalau bunga mawar biru itu tidak berhasil kudapatkan. Dan kau tahu, mawar merah jauh lebih murah dari pada mawar biru."

"Hn, harga bukan masalah untukku. Dan lagi, aku hanya membutuhkan mawar biru, bukan yang lain," ujar Sasuke tegas sambil menerima nota dari Ino. "Kalau sudah waktunya, aku baru akan memberikan mawar merah," Sasuke berbisik ke dirinya sendiri. Jika memang sudah waktunya, dia akan mengungakapkan cintanya secara langsung pada Sakura dengan mawar merah, sekalian cincin berlian dan buku nikahnya kalau bisa. #plak

"Perempuan yang kau beri bunga ini sangatlah beruntung. Jadi kapankah kau mengganti warna mawar yang kau beli?" goda Ino dengan tampang jahil. Sasuke mendengus sebagai respons sembari mengambil mawar biru yang sudah diikat rapi oleh Ino.

' _Kau hanya tidak tahu kalau perempuan yang menerima semua mawar biru ini adalah sahabatmu sendiri,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, karena aku selalu memesan bunga dari tokomu," ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu. Sekarang dia harus cepat berangkat ke kantor Suigetsu. Dia tidak ingin datang terlambat dan mendapat ceramah tajam dari Konan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali tidak ke rumah sakit umum, Teme?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyeruput ramennya banyak-banyak seperti penghisap debu.

"Jangan ngomong kalau makan. Jorok," cibir Sasuke sembari menyeruput ochanya. Sasuke sedikit merasa kegerahan karena kedai ramen yang didatanginya bersama Naruto sangat ramai, sehingga udara di dalamnya sedikit pengap dengan kuah ramen yang mengepul. Dia pun melonggarkan simpul dasinya dan membuka kancing kedua kemejanya, membuatnya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa seisi kedai ramen. Para perempuan itu terlihat lebih bernafsu memakan Sasuke daripada mmakan ramen di hadapan mereka.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Aku ke RSU tadi, tapi hanya sebentar. Sakura mendapat shift malam," jawab Sasuke kalem, lalu menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Biasanya kau akan memasang wajah masam jika tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi kok sekarang tidak? Apa terjadi hal yang menyenangkan?" Naruto bertanya beruntun, penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sejujurnya dia kecewa karena tidak bisa menstalk-coret— mengamati Sakura di RSU, tapi dia sudah melihat Sakura tadi pagi. Dan lagi, siang tadi saat dia berkunjung ke RSU, dia melihat setangkai mawar biru terpajang indah di lobby. Sepertinya Sakura ingin memberitahukan kepada seluruh orang betapa bahagianya dia setiap minggu mendapat kiriman mawar darinya. Dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke puas. Dia senang membuat gadis itu bahagia. Dia akan memesan banyak-banyak mawar biru lagi dari Ino.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Dasar Teme sinting!" Naruto sedikit bergidik melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya teman Uchihanya itu stress karena tidak bertemu Sakura sehari ini, pikirnya.

"Berisik kau, dasar Dobe!"

Malam itu di Ichiraku Ramen, terjadilah perdebatan dan saling tukar makian dari dua orang pria tampan yang terlihat konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klining klining!

Senin pagi seperti biasa Sasuke datang ke Yamanaka's Florist, mengambil pesanannya. Namun Sasuke sedikit heran ketika melihat Ino menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman menggoda yang terlihat menyebalkan. Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit curiga dengan tingkah Ino.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dan mempersiapkan bunga pesananmu dari tadi," kata Ino sambil mengambil vas di bawah konternya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menungguku," ujar Sasuke kalem. "Dan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Aneh," lanjutnya sambil mengambil dompet.

"Hmmm, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu lho, kepada siapa mawar-mawar biru ini kau berikan," ujar Ino jahil.

Deg!

Sasuke sukses terkejut dengan kata-kata Ino. Jadi Ino sudah tahu kalau Sakuralah gadis yang disukainya itu?

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke sok kalem. Meski begitu, detak jantungnya berdetak keras menunggu jawaban gadis pirang itu.

"Salah satu pelangganku."

Sasuke sudah sangat lemas, ternyata Ino sudah tahu. Pelanggan mana lagi yang Ino maksud kalau bukan Sakura?

"Pelangganku bilang salah satu temannya selama sebulan terakhir mendapat kiriman bunga mawar biru seminggu dua kali entah dari siapa. Tapi aku sudah tahu sekarang siapa pelakunya," Ino melanjutkan dan terkekeh nyaring, seolah berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah mengernyit bingung.

Yang Ino maksud 'pelanggan' itu Sakura, kan? Lalu kenapa Ino bilang yang mendapat mawar itu adalah teman pelanggannya? Berarti temannya Sakura dong, bukan Sakura? Apa temannya Sakura merupakan pelanggan Ino juga? Tapi seingat Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat seorang pun di rumah sakit umum membawa-bawa buket bunga dari Yamanaka's Florist. Atau mungkin Sasuke saja yang tidak tahu?

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke, memastikan.

"Ya, dan pelangganku itu sampai menanyakan arti mawar biru kepadaku," sahut Ino dengan senyuman. "Saranku, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menemui gadis yang kau sukai itu. Kata pelangganku, temannya itu sangat senang mendapatkan mawar itu. Itu artinya cinta kalian bersambut," nasihat Ino dengan khidmat.

Sasuke tertegun. Firasatnya sedikit tidak enak. Sasuke yakin pasti Sakuralah yang Ino maksud itu. Tapi kenapa justru teman Sakura yang mendapatkan mawar itu? Seharusnya kan Sakura yang setiap minggu menerima mawar itu di lokernya! Sasuke mulai berhipotesis, menduga-duga.

Sasuke buru-buru menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Ino. "Ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku pergi," katanya lalu keluar dari toko. Tujuannya adalah kantor Suigetsu. Dia harus menanyakan segala hal pada pemuda yang setiap minggu mengantarkan mawar-mawar biru itu ke loker Sakura itu untuk memastikan beberapa hal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke-san. Bukankah audit sudah dilakukan minggu lalu? Apa ada yang kurang?" Tanya Suigetsu heran saat Sasuke berada di ruangannya.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke memanggil namanya dingin, membuat Suigetsu sedikit merinding. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Jadi apa salahnya kali ini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu. Setiap minggu kau mengantarkan mawar biru ke RSU kan? Atau malah orang laing yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke beruntun, tepatnya mengintrogasi dengan nada mengancam. Suigetsu menelan saliva kasar mendengarnya.

"Sa-saya sendiri yang mengantarkannya, Sasuke-san. Tidak ada yang tahu, sesuai perintah Anda," jawab Suigetsu takut-takut.

"Di loker mana kau menaruh mawar itu?"

"Di loker keempat dari bawah, barisan ketiga, atas nama Uzumaki Karin…"

Sasuke melotot besar-besar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar laser dari sana. Uzumaki Karin? Uzumaki Karin? UZUMAKI KARIN?!

"KENAPA UZUMAKI KARIN?!" Sasuke murka, gunung meletus, Guntur menggelegar, dan Suigetsu terkapar. Kemarahan bosnya itu benar-benar dahsyat.

"Me-memang nama itu yang tertulis di lokernya, Uchiha-sama… " Suigetsu mulai memanggil dengan sangat hormat. "Barisan ketiga dari kiri…"

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Suigetsu kalau loker itu berada di barisan ketiga dari kanan? Dia lupa kalau Suigetsu kidal, tentu patokan Suigetsu adalah dari kiri, bukan kanan.

Uchiha Sasuke, lulusan terbaik di Universitas Tokyo, benar-benar harus mencabut title jenius dari hidupnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sangat-sangat berat. Dia menatap Suigetsu yang masih memandanganya ketakutan. Dia agak merasa bersalah karena melimpahkan kemarahannya kepada orang lain, padahal jelas-jelas semua ini terjadi karena kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia memang memberikan bunga itu secara langsung pada Sakura. Karena sifat pengecutnya, semua usahanya benar-benar sia-sia.

"Maaf, Suigetsu, semua memang salahku," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Hilang sudah kesan rapinya, dia sudah terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-san? Dokter Karin sangat cantik dan seksi, kupikir memang dia wanita yang Sasuke-san maksud," ujar Suigetsu hati-hati.

"Bukan dia," Sasuke menjawab putus asa. "Kalau kau tertarik dengan dokter Karin, dekati saja. Bilang mawar-mawar itu darimu," Sasuke dengan langkah gontai keluar dari ruangan Suigetsu diiringi tatapan heran Suigetsu dan seluruh karyawannya di sana. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin meratapi perjalanan cintanya yang sangat menggelikan, menyedihkan dan menggenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selasa seusai makan siang, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya ke toko bunga Ino. Dia tidak ingin lagi membeli bunga di sana. Dia hanya ingin bercerita pada gadis yang selama ini membantunya itu. Sasuke yakin gadis itu akan menertawakannya dan kebodohannya. Biarlah. Dia hanya ingin bercerita. Karena sejauh ini hanya Ino dan Suigetsu saja yang tahu kalau Sasuke memberikan mawar biru salah alamat itu.

Saat memasuki toko, Sasuke sedikit terpaku melihat Sakura juga ada di sana, mengobrol dengan Ino. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan baju kasualnya. Sasuke menghampiri konter Ino meski jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Anda di toko ini," Sakura membungkuk 45 derajat, yang dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Hn, konnichiwa," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Saat menatap Ino, Sasuke sedikit heran melihat raut wajah kosong di wajah gadis pirang itu.

Sakura pamit untuk pergi, dan Sasuke membiarkan gadis ituberlalu, mentap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Mungkin selamanya hanya inilah yang bisa Sasuke lakukakn, menatap sakura dari kejauhan. Kisah cintanya yang mengenaskan bahkan sebelum dimulai, membuatnya terenyuh. Miris sekali.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," Inolah yang pertama kali bersuara, mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari pintu toko. "Jadi selama ini kau membelikan bunga mawar biru untuk temanmu yang bernama Suigetsu? Barusan Sakura bercerita kalau nama pria _secret admirer_ yang memberi temannya mawar biru adalah Suigetsu, bukan Sasuke Uchiha," Dia terus menatap Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya saatnya menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Dia pun menceritakan segalanya dan juga kesalahan bodoh Suigetsu yang membuatnya begini. Dia melihat Ino terperangah seusai dia bercerita.

"Jadi selama ini mawar-mawar itu diterima oleh orang yang salah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ini bagimana sih! Sudah beli mawar biru mahal-mahal, ternyata malah salah alamat! Seharusnya kau memberikannya langsung kepadanya, bukan malah menitipkannya pada temanmu itu!" omel ino panjang lebar.

"Kalau aku sanggup, aku pasti memberikannya langsung," Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Ino, namun Ino bergeming. Tidak lama, kedua orang itu menghela nafas.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih mau memberikan mawar biru lagi kepada gadis itu?" Tanya Ino setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak, lagi pula identitas mawar biru itu bukan milikku lagi, tapi milik temanku yang bodoh itu," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. "Aku datang ke sini justru ingin meminta pendapatmu," lanjut Sasuke gusar, bahkan terdengar putus asa.

Ino menatap iba pada Sasuke, merasa kasihan dengan kisah cintanya yang sangat apes. "Kalau begitu, perbaikilah kesalahanmu itu," tukas Ino tegas sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam, menyimak kata-kata Ino. "Sekarang datangilah gadis itu, berikan mawar merah kepadanya secara langsung, nyatakan perasaanmu. Aku yakin semuanya akan menjadi _happy ending_."

Sasuke mendengus. Memangnya segampang itu? "Aku sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku sanggup, akan kulakukan dari dulu!" seru Sasuke keras kepala.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menjadi pecundang dan membiarkan gadis itu bertemu secret admirer-nya yang lain? Silahkan saja, jangan datang padaku jika kau nanti menyesal!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tertohok dengan kata-kata Ino barusan. Tapi dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tidak lama, Ino berjalan ke deretean bunga potong, menyusun berbagai macam bunga. Tidak lama sebuket bunga yang begitu cantik dan indah disuguhkan Ino di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Ambilah, berikan kepada gadis itu. Ini adalah bunga dengan perlambangan 1000 cinta yang indah, semua cinta terangkum di sini. Bayar bunga ini jika gadis itu menerimanya. Jika kau ditolak, anggap saja bunga ini hadiah patah hati dan penyemangat dariku," ujar Ino dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap Ino, dia bisa melihat ketulusan terpancar di mata gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau cintamu berlalu begitu saja tanpa perjuangan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kata-kata Ino menyadarkannya, bahwa ternyata cintanya belum berakhir, karena dia sejak awal belum pernah berusaha untuk memulainya. Itulah dasar seluruh kesalahannya. Ternyata sejak awal Sasuke hanya takut ditolak, hal yang belum pernah didapatkan seumur hidupnya. Semuanya karena dia terlalu gengsi. Gengsi yang ia bangun dan pertahankan itu, runtuh dengan mudah ketika melihat buket mawar rancangan Ino. Bunga-bunga dibuket itu seolah berkata padanya, bahwa cinta begitu murni, indah, dan penuh warna. Dan untuk memiliki cinta, dia rela membuang gengsinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil buket bunga yang disodorkan Ino itu, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kuterima tantanganmu," ujarnya dengan seringai. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _credit_ _card gold_ miliknya. "Aku akan tetap membayar bunga ini, apapun jawaban gadis itu." Sasuke menaruh kartu kreditnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino memanggil, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebenarnya siapa nama gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Ino dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu berbalik memunggui Ino. "Namanya Sakura Haruno, pelanggan setiamu," jawabnya, lalu keluar dari toko Ino.

Sasuke berlari ke arah mobilnya dengan buket bunga dalam genggamannya. Dia harus menyusul Sakura. Dia yakin gadis itu belum jauh dari sini. Dia menjalankan mobilnya sambil mengamati sekeliling. Bus-bus tak luput dari penglihatannya, kalau-kalau Sakura pergi menggunakannya.

Sekitar satu kilometer dari sana, Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan, tidak peduli mungkin mobil itu akan diderek polisi. Sasuke nerlari sampai dia sampai di belakang Sakura. Dia mengatur nafasnya, buket mawar berada di genggamannya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru membuat Sakura menoleh. Gadis berhelaian soft pink itu sedikit heran melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat ngos-ngosan, tidak jauh dari belakangnya. Dialangsung menghampiri lelaki itu, khawatir terjadi sesuatu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-san?" Sakura bertanya tepat di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menegang dan kaget sesaat.

Sasuke terdiam, jantungnya tapi bersuara sedemikian gaduh. Wajahnya memerah karena berlari, dan juga karena Sakura ada di hadapannya. Kali ini dia memandang mata viridian gadis itu, mata yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis. Tekad berkumpul di dadanya, dia tidak akan pernah mundur lagi.

"Haruno-san, maukah kau menerima bunga ini?" Tanya Sasuke cepat, masih menatap Sakura. Tangannya terulur, menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, dia menatap lekat bunga dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Bunga itu.." Sakura langsung bungkam. Sakura sedikit tersipu. Tentu dia tahu arti bunga-bunga itu semua. Bunga itu—mulai dari mawar sampai gladiola, melambangkan cinta. Dan ketika dia kembali menatap Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu terlihat menahan malu yang teramat sangat, sampai-sampai telinganya memerah.

"Sejak kapan?" Sakura berbisik tak percaya. Seingatnya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok tak tersentuh,tak pernah dekat dengannya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba…

"Aku selalu mengamatimu dari jauh," Sasuke bersuara. "Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk duluan menyapamu. Maafkan aku," suara baritone Sasuke terdengar dalam. "Kalau kau tidak mau, setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu," lanjutnya, memalingkan wajahnya saking malunya. Tapi Sasuke harus sabar. Semua ini demi Sakura, batinnya.

Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tidak lama, gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Kenapa Sakura tertawa?

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," tiba-tiba Sakura menangis, masih tertawa, membuat Sasuke terperangah. Gadis itu mengambil buket bunga di tangan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan. "Aku terharu, kau sangat romantis, Sasuke-kun," puji Sakura, lalu mencium buket bunga itu.

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat seketika. Kebahagiaan membuncah dari dadanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, sampai dia menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya. Namun ketika dia melihat Sakuranya tersenyum begitu indah, dia tahu, kehidupannya sudah sempurna.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura, lalu memeluknya lembut. Berkali-kali dia mencium puncak kepala gadis itu, membuat Sakura tertawa riang. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan seluruh orang yang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian. Mereka terlalu bahagia untuk mempedulikannya.

"Hn, Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku ke Yamanaka's Florist setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Ino-chan lama ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, dia sudah membawaku ke hadapan cinta sejatiku," Sasuke sengaja berbisik kecil sekali.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan dengan buket bunga tergenggang erat di tangan Sakura yang satunya. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil akan mengukirkan kisah-kisah cinta penuh warna, semeriah bunga-bunga indah yang Sakura suka. Sasuke percaya itu.

* * *

Percayalah, cinta sejati akan datang. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah keberanian.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N:

Haloha minna-sa! Ke,bali lagi si author gaje! :D Ini sequel yang author janjikan. Silahkan baca kalau berkenan. Maafkan kaarena kura kerasa feelnya ya.. author susah bikin yang menyentuh.. maa ga bisa bales review.. nanti author balas untuk yang log in.. thanks buat semua yang udah baca, follow dan favorite fict ini! :D mungkin nanti ada lagi lanjutan fict ini dengan pair yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang minat? :3

 **Bandung, 25 April 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
